


Naughty or Nice

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku hangs a stocking from the chimney with care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "wine and stockings".

“There!” Goku pushed the last pin into the misshapen bits of sock-shaped fabric that were currently dangling from the rough, wooden mantel of the fireplace in their room. “I hung the stockings just like Hakkai said. What do you think, Sanzo?”

Sitting in their bed, Sanzo glanced up from the book he was reading and eyed the bedraggled legwear with disdain. “I think I’m going to murder Hakkai for filling your head with all of this Christmas crap. We live in a Buddhist temple.”

“It was fun to make them,” Goku said. “And you wouldn’t let me do a Christmas tree.”

“Buddhist, remember? It’s bad enough that you hung lights on the statue in my office.”

Goku laughed. “Yeah, but the look on the Brother Tang’s face was worth it.”

A smirk curved one side of Sanzo’s mouth. “It was. Maybe next year I’ll let you do a tree in there. They’ll completely lose their shit.” He closed the book and put it on the bedside table, and then set his reading glasses on top. “Come to bed, monkey.” He turned off the lamp.

A few minutes later, Goku crawled beneath the covers to join him, and Sanzo drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sanzo woke at dawn. Not because he particularly wanted to, but because Goku was bouncing excitedly on the edge of the bed.

“You’re awake!” Goku said, and kissed him. “Merry Christmas!”

Sanzo grunted and pushed him away.

“Look at your stocking, Sanzo, there’s presents! You should open them.”

Sanzo cast a baleful eye at the bulging stocking. “I’m not doing anything before I have some tea.”

“I’ll go get you some!” Goku ran to the door.

Sanzo waited until Goku’s footsteps faded down the hallway, and then he reached under the bed and retrieved a small bag. He quickly dropped the contents of the bag into Goku’s stocking and returned to bed.

A few minutes later, Goku returned with a steaming cup of tea. “Here you go,” he said, handing Sanzo the cup. He took down Sanzo’s stocking and handed it to him. “Open your presents!” Goku said, and he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited.

Sanzo sighed and after he drank some tea he took out an assortment of messily wrapped parcels. The monkey had done a decent job with the gifts he’d chosen; Sanzo unwrapped a new lighter, a box of candied umeboshi, and a small bottle of sake. He finished the tea in his cup, poured some of the sake in it, and took a generous sip. “This is good,” he said. “Thanks.”

Goku beamed at him. “They were good presents?”

“Yeah,” Sanzo said.

Goku looked wistfully at his stocking. “Mine is empty,” he said.

Sanzo took another sip of sake. “Is it?” He held the cup high to keep from spilling its contents as Goku practically leaped off the bed.

Goku shoved his arm down into his stocking and pulled out the single item that it contained. He stared at the black lump in his hand. “But… it’s coal,” he said. “Hakkai said only naughty people get coal.” He set it on the mantel.

Sanzo propped up a pillow and leaned back against it. “You put a hole in the kitchen roof when you jumped on it from a tree last month.”

“That was an accident! How was I supposed to know that I weigh too much now? We haven’t been back for three years!”

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. “The month before that, you and the kappa almost ruined the temple’s rice supply.”

Goku flapped his hands. “It was Gojyo that cut the sacks open with his stupid shakujyo! And besides, you made us pick it all up and clean it.”

Sanzo poured some more sake into the cup. “And let’s not forget when you broke the nose off the giant Buddha at the main entrance. We’d been back for what, three days?”

Goku twisted the hem of his sleepshirt in his hands, unknowingly smudging it with the traces of coal that had been on his hands. “I didn’t mean to do that,” he said unhappily. “The novices were all excited about seeing us and they wanted to see my Nyoi-bou. I guess I made it extend a little too far.”

“I think we can agree that all those things qualify as ‘naughty’,” Sanzo said.

Goku plopped down on the edge of the bed. “So that means I don’t get any presents?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Goku’s expression immediately brightened. “I get a present? Where is it?”

“Put out your hand.”

Goku quickly complied.

“Here,” Sanzo said, and he placed a strip of fabric in Goku’s palm.

Goku’s smile faltered as he stared at it. “It’s your yukata sash.”

“Yes.”

Goku’s brows drew together. “You’re giving me your sash?”

Sanzo rolled his eyes. “Are you really that dumb?” he said. “Think about it.”

Goku’s gaze traveled from the end of the sash to the knot that was half-hidden by the folds of Sanzo’s yakata. “Oh!” he said, and then he focused on the expanse of naked chest that was revealed by the gaping fabric. “Ohhhh.” He looked up at Sanzo.

The smile was back, and decidedly predatory.

Sanzo drank the last of the sake in his cup and set it aside, and then he let Goku push him back against the pillows and unfasten his sash. Goku’s mouth was hot and hungry on his body, and soon Sanzo was enjoying being slowly, thoroughly fucked by a very naughty monkey.

“Best. Present. Ever,” Goku whispered in Sanzo’s ear.


End file.
